August 20th, 2014 SoCal Tornado (Ryne/B-day Gift for Steven)
The August 20th, 2014 SoCal Tornado was a Violent EF5 tornado that caused Destruction in parts of Southern California. It also occurred on Wikia User Steve820`s Birthday. Prequel An Area of Storms formed in the Central Baja California Peninsula close to Midnight on August 18th, 2014. They Moved North-West at 10 to 15 mph the whole time, causing some Tornadoes in the Baja California Peninsula along the way. The Storms spawned a Briefly Low Pressure Circulation in the Gulf of California, this nearly spawn a Tropical Depression out of it but came up short as the storms continued north to north-west. Due to the expanse of the storm complex, which at the time was 260 to 295 miles, it dumped beneficial rain to parts of Northern Baja California and SoCal. It wasn't Until August 19th that more Supercells began forming in the area of storms. In Fact, an EF2 tornado caused damage to a Neighborhood on close to the board of the US and Baja California. This Tornado Died when it crossed over onto the Gulf of California. The Event Impacts Storm 121.jpg|The Storm spawning in Deep Northern Baja California Storms and Palm Trees.jpg|Ominous Storms near Orange Co, CA Tornado 1073.jpg|The Tornado as a strong EF2, entering SoCal Tornado 1064.jpg|The Tornado becoming a weak EF3 and entering a brief Multi Vortex Stage Tornado 1065.jpg|Lower San Diego gets hit by the now Half Mile Wide EF4 May 31st, 2013 El Reno Tornado.jpg|The Tornado at its Peak as a Mile Wide EF5, just leaving San Diego and heading toward LA Tornado 1054.jpg|The Tornado passing by Steve820's house Tornado 1047.jpg|Los Angeles was put on High Alert as the Violent Tornado Entered Town Day After Tomorrow - LA Skyline Tornado.jpg|The Tornado being recorded by News Team, The Tornado Side-Swiped Downtown LA but never fully came into the center of town. Tornado 1056.jpg|Eventually the Tornado turned, weakened to a mid strength EF4 and soon struck Orange CO, CA Tornado 1059.jpg|The Tornado Briefly Re-Strengthened to nearly EF5 before shrinking and weakening to Borderline EF3/EF4 Tornado 1066.jpg|The Tornado continued to weaken, it weakened to an EF2, Borderline EF3 just before arriving to the State Boarder of Nevada. Funnel - New.jpg|The Tornado as it Roped out and Dissipated, at this point, at was now a mile into Nevada. Tornado Damage 141.jpg|Damage caused by the Tornado while it was a EF3 Tornado Damage 139.jpg|Weak EF4 Damage near Central San Diego Tornado Damage 136.jpg|More EF4 Damage to a Neighborhood Tornado Damage 135.jpg|EF5 Damage caused by the Tornado in the SE part of LA Hail (17).jpg|Large Hail that fell before the Tornado hit Eastern LA Weather Radios - New.jpg|Before and During the Tornado, people were giving weather radios Supercell Radar 33.jpg|The Storm on Radar while the Tornado was a Strong EF3 Tornado Siren (2).jpg|Sirens sounded in LA, but they didn't quite expect a Tornado like the EF5 to hit Lightning (13).jpg|Cloud to Ground Lightning nearly Striking a Chasing Car American Red Cross.jpg|The American Red Cross was Dispatched to the Tornado Affected SoCal, where Donations began to be taken to help support the Victims Obama Tornado Damage - New.jpg|President Obama Visited the Deep Eastern part of LA, the Site of the EF5 tornado's greatest Damage, on August 21st (The day after the Tornado hit) The Weather Channel.gif|The Weather Channel's Dr. Greg Forbes says this Tornado was the Worst Tornado he has ever seen hit Southern California Doppler Radar Tower - New.jpg|Certain Weather Stations Became Blind as the Tornado had Destroyed a Doppler Radar Tower. Flooding.jpg|In Addition to the Powerful Tornado, occasional hail and Lightning, Heavy Flooding Occurred in Rural Orange Co Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes